1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion sensing program for executing a motion sensing using a magnetic sensor for detecting geomagnetism, and an electronic compass having the motion sensing program installed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the mobile terminal device with a function for detecting tilted and shaken states of the main body of the device has been developed. The aforementioned mobile terminal device requires the tilt sensor for detecting the tilt angle of the tilted main body of the device, and the acceleration sensor for detecting the oscillation resulting from shaking of the main body of the device. There has been provided a mobile terminal device for enabling the operation (motion) such as screen scroll based on the output of the magnetic sensor for detecting geomagnetism without installing the aforementioned tilt sensor and the acceleration sensor (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-128789). In the related art, the user executes the motion sensing while being directed in the specific orientation so as to execute the function correlated with the motion.
In the aforementioned related art as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-128789, the output value may vary accompanied with the change in the orientation to which the user who holds the mobile terminal device is directed. In other words, the output value obtained when the user is directed eastward is different from the one obtained when the user is directed westward. For this, the process for identifying the orientation to which the user is directed, for example, calibration is required. Otherwise the motion sensing cannot be executed accurately.
The “motion” involuntarily performed by the user in the normal use range, for example, lifting up the horizontally placed mobile terminal device is likely to be erroneously detected. The detection error may also be caused by the magnetic source which moves around the device.